Avada Kedavra
by Tennis Fairy
Summary: It's strange how one spell can change the lives of so many. . . This is the story of Lily LeRaino, a witch. She has unusual magic. Lily has to conquer her magic and help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Rated for language mainly. Reviews wanted!


'Ello! I'm Fairy, your trusty novelist! I have a story for you!

Lelia: You're an idiot. Just get on with it.

whacks Lelia on the head Stupid Yami! This is my section! Anyhoo, on to the disclaimer-thingy.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters found in any of the Harry Potter books, games, or movies (which are all the same). Lucky JKR.

Claimer: I do own characters such as Lily, Ryan, etc. Pretty much everyone in this

chapter.

Oh, by the way, if you haven't read all the Harry Potter books up through the 6th book, I would suggest waiting to read this. (Spoilers)

Lily LeRaino was extremely bored. There was nothing for her to do in America. The small town in Florida where she lived was magic-free- with the exception of her, of course. Not even her mother was there. She was too busy in England.

_She's probably helping people cope with the loss of Dumbledore,_ Lily thought. His death caused chaos throughout England. The Ministry of Magic in the United States knew, but the Americans didn't have the same respect for Dumbledore as the English.

"Yo. Lily." David and Ryan Miller came out to greet her.

"Hey guys. The day can't get much more boring, can it?" The Millers were from a muggle family in the town. David was 17 like Lily; Ryan was a year younger. They were the only other people still considered kids in the village this time of year. Everyone else was on vacation for the summer.

"Not much," Ryan said. "When are you going to England?"

"I'm not sure," Lily answered. "Whenever Mom tells me in her letter, I guess." She sighed. She desperately wanted to leave her boring muggle life in America and visit her adventurous life at Hogwarts.

The three sat on a stone wall on the bridge across the river dividing the town in half. For a while they threw stones into the water rushing by and eventually sat staring at their reflections in the shallow river with nothing better to do.

Lily stared at her hair blowing in the small breeze. Her hair was black, but ever since she got her first highlights when she was ten her highlights changed color almost every day. Today they were a soft blue. Why that happened, no one could figure out. Not even Dumbledore had the slightest clue.

Suddenly a dark cloud swept over the sun. Many more followed, covering the sky in black. It seemed a cold front swept over the village. The temperature dropped from about 90 degrees to 70 in a matter of seconds.

_Damn, _Lily thought. _There's a dementor here._ "Guys, we should get inside," she told the boys.

"What the heck just happened?" Ryan asked.

"How should I know? Just go inside!" Lily commanded them. When they hesitated, she assured them, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

She then ran to the park where the dementors seemed to be. It was much darker and colder there.

_There's a whole swarm of them! And I bet they were sent here for me._

Lily tried to prepare a happy thought as she pulled out her wand. The dementors were circling, getting closer every time.

"Expecto patronum!" Lily shouted. A thin silver mist erupted from her wand. It disappeared soon though, and the dementors kept coming.

"Expecto. . . expecto. . . patronum. . ." Lily was about to pass out.

The last second she remained conscious, she saw a silver dragon appear. Her last thoughts before fainting were _Now that's a new Patronus._

So how did you like it? Please review! I could definitely use good reviews and criticism. Thanks for reading it. I was right, too. All of the characters in this chapter belong to me. Next chapter should have someone interesting though. But only for a short amount of time. Oh well.

Lelia: Bwahaha! Now review or else!

Lelia, that's not very nice. These friendly readers are probably becoming scared. Don't scare them away from my story!

Lelia: Whatever. You're probably the one scaring them all away.

pouts Meanie. Well, I'll be going now! Another chapter soon!


End file.
